Carlos' Brother Is In Love With Katie?
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Carlos is so excited because his little brother, Enrique, is coming to California to become an actor. Everyone soon grows tired of Enrique before he's even arrived. As if it can't get any worse? Carlos has told his brother that the boys work at the grocery store. Will Kendall, Logan, and James be able to keep up Carlos' little lie...for everyone's sake?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This one goes out to GabeRusher! Thanks for the awesome idea! :D**_

* * *

Everyone knows that when Carlos gets excited, he can sometimes get out of hand. Especially when his younger brother, Enrique, decides to move to California to become an actor. Not many people are happy with the idea of "Another Carlos" running around. Carlos is, obviously, because it _is _his brother, after all. Katie is especially happy, because, considering that Carlos has told them all about Enrique, many times, he is a twelve-year-old, just like Katie. You could say that Kendall would be the least happy out of all of them. That is only because whenever Enrique is mentioned nowadays, Katie's mind is always on him. And, of course, Kendall, being the over-protective big brother that he is, doesn't really want Katie anywhere near this Enrique guy. Kendall can't really stop Enrique from coming, though. Carlos is probably the most excited out of all of them, considering its his little twelve-year-old brother. Kendall has also tried to put himself in Carlos' situation, except, of course, with him and Katie instead of Carlos and Enrique. That does it for Kendall. Most of the time, when he thinks about that, his eyes start to water, his face gets flushed, and he runs to, most likely, the bedroom he shares with Logan. Kendall also realizes that, actually, he and Logan have it easy. They share a room together, not with Carlos. James, on the other hand, has barely been getting any sleep the past couple of nights, considering Carlos babbles on and on about Enrique until he, somehow, manages to fall asleep. Even Mrs. Knight, who usually would smile whenever Carlos is in one of his moods, would smile and nod her head as if she was listening when she's not, is probably hoping Enrique would just hurry up and get to California already so everyone doesn't have to listen to Carlos babble about him like an idiot. Wait. Carlos usually _is _an idiot, even when he's not talking about Enrique. Then again, to the relief of, well, pretty much everyone around him, since Carlos is so busy talking about Enrique and getting everything ready for his arrival, he hasn't had time to think up any dangerous stunts. Ok, so, mostly to the relief of Logan, who pretty much follows Carlos around like a lost puppy to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt or killed. The worst part? Carlos hasn't told Enrique the reason why they're in California. What Enrique thinks they're doing there? Working at the local grocery store. Then again, Kendall did work in the local grocery store back in Minnesota, but, they came to California to be famous, not run grocery stores! (As James so often told Carlos.) James is the most fed-up with the fact that Carlos told his brother that they went to California to work at a grocery store instead of being famous, which he (okay, maybe Kendall, but Kendall did this so James could have his dream) thought of in the first place. And, of course, who would calm everyone down, but Logan who is in charge half the time because, whenever she sensed a fight was about to happen, Mrs. Knight grabbed Katie and left doing, what else? More grocery shopping, at the grocery store where the guys are apparently "working" however many hours they're at the studio for any time of day. And, of course, Mrs. Knight, after her grocery shopping (and the boys' current argument) was done, she would always come home with a smitten Katie, much to the annoyance of Kendall, which would, have the time, start an argument (and Mrs. Knight and Katie leaving the apartment) all over again. Of course, which gets Logan aggravated, who most of the time pulls James hair in aggravation, which causes James to jump him, Kendall screaming at Carlos about it being all his fault that Katie is pretty much in love with his brother, to which Carlos wouldn't pay attention, which, after he admitted he wasn't paying attention, would get everyone (besides Carlos) aggravated all over again. Nowadays, Kendall tries to shake off his annoyance with Carlos. Especially because Enrique is coming tomorrow, and everyone (Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan) will all have to pick him up from the airport. (Again, Kendall's annoyed.) He shouldn't be, though. It is his best friend's brother, after all. Shouldn't he be happy? Then again, its pretty hard to be happy when your little sister is in love with your best friend's brother, when she hasn't even met him yet! The worst part about Katie liking Enrique and not even knowing him? When Kendall points this out to her, she always answers with: "But I can picture what he looks like." And that makes Kendall both angry and considerate. considerate because Katie does have a great imagination. And angry because of Katie having a great imagination in the first place, for crying out loud! Kendall also doesn't want to disappoint Carlos, but, he has no idea how they are going to get jobs at a grocery store just so Carlos could impress his little brother. And he lied about it, just so he could impress him! You'd think a little twelve-year-old kid, who happens to be Carlos' brother, would be more impressed with the fact that his older brother is in a boy band, but, no, he's impressed by the fact that he thinks his older brother is in the freaking grocery store business! Everyone keeps telling Carlos to tell Enrique the truth, but Carlos keeps insisting that he doesn't want to let Enrique down. Kendall sort of gets where he's coming from with that, because, just like Carlos doesn't want to do with Enrique, Kendall doesn't want to let Katie down, either.


	2. Picking Enrique Up From The Airport

At four o' clock the next morning, Kendall ended up actually falling out of his bed when he felt a sudden weight on him. He squinted at the figure. In the darkness of the room, Kendall could see that it is a girl. She was smaller than James, but not much smaller than Carlos, Kendall noticed, sitting up. The light turned on. Through the light Kendall could see that it was his twelve-year-old sister, Katie. "Wake up, Big Brother! We have to go pick Enrique up from the airport!" Katie said excitedly, jumping off of Kendall and skipping out of the room. The door shut with a click. Kendall glared at Logan, who had obviously turned the light on. Logan noticed Kendall glaring, and, with his mouth wide open like in one of those teen horror movies James somehow got them to watch when they were, like, eight, shut the light off, much to Kendall's annoyance. Katie poked her head back in the door. "Oh, and you too, Logan." She sing-songed, shutting the door once again. Kendall trudged to his closet and pulled out his blue-and-black button-down shirt, his grey jeans, and his black Vanz. He then trudged out the door behind Logan, who was wearing his red button-down shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. _That is SO Logan. _Kendall thought to himself with a smile. Once they got into the living room of apartment 2J, Kendall expected the worst. Carlos was bouncing on the couch next to a red-rimmed eyed and sleep-deprived James. Katie was standing in the kitchen, smiling to herself, and then shake her head after a couple of minutes. _It's as if she's in a trance. _Kendall thought sadly, trying to fight the frown that was on its way to his mouth for the rest of the time they are in California. "Gah!" Katie screamed, jumping up in the air. Kendall looked behind her and noticed Logan standing there, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath that was so quiet, Katie probably couldn't even hear it. "Geez, Logan! You scared me!" Katie squeaked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal and a faint blush coating her cheeks. "Katie, are you...BLUSHING?!" Kendall asked, in disbelief. "N-no...maybe I am...I don't know!" Katie blurted out, trying to hide her now visibly reddening cheeks. "Katie, its ok to blush. We're just not used to you blushing, that's all." Logan said, soothingly. "Oh...ok." Katie said, finally speaking full sentences again. "Now, listen, I need to have a talk with those three...so...can you go to your room for a little while please and put your headphones in?" Logan asked, tilting his head. "Ok." Katie said, skipping off to her room. "Logan..." Kendall started, but was interrupted with Logan's index finger in his face. "KATIE!" Logan yelled, to see if Katie could hear or not. When he got no response back, he removed his finger from Kendall's face. "Logan...this is all so new to me." Kendall pleaded his best friend and roommate. "Kendall, that would be because the last time Katie felt this way about someone, you scared the guy away." Logan demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Again, I'm the only guy in my family now...it freaks me out that Katie's dating." Kendall said, raising his hands up. "Kendall, your supposed to be her big brother and our leader...at the moment, because your so freaked out about this...your not our leader and your barely Katie's big brother. We need you, Kendall. We all need you. I feel like I don't even know you, anymore." Logan said, his voice full of hurt. _**(A/N: What's a good story without a little drama? ;D)**_"Logan, you need to help me. Help me decide what to do." Kendall pleaded. "Kendall, I can't do that. I usually figure things out...and you make a plan to help whatever I've figured out move along. That's how its always been, since we were six-years-old. You can't seriously be telling me you want to throw our friendship away?" Logan said, crossing his arms. "No! That's not what I meant! I need you to figure things out...and then maybe, just maybe, I can make a plan." Kendall said, smiling slightly. "Good. I'm glad you finally see." Logan said, smiling back. "Kendall, Katie heard everything you said. She's right in front of you." Carlos said, through clenched teeth. "What? No she's not." Kendall said, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle. He looked down, and Katie stood there, smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Big Brother, I know we can figure this out. All of us can. As a family." Katie choked out, trying hard not to sob. Kendall smiled, hugging his little sister back just as tight. When Mrs. Knight came back, they all went to the airport to pick Enrique up. Kendall decided that he can get used to Enrique, and also Katie liking him. Of course, she would never admit that to him, though. Before they knew it, they got to the airport. Carlos was the first to see Enrique, since he knew exactly what he looked like and he was standing on a chair. Carlos waved and jumped up and down to get his brother's attention, only to fall off the chair in the process. "Carlos!" Enrique said, running through the crowd he was standing in the middle of. When they got a better look of him, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, James, and Logan's mouths dropped open. Enrique looked like a smaller version of Carlos! Well, except he's obviously not as clumsy, way more mature, and has cool blue eyes instead of dark brown. They all drove back to the Palm Woods, Carlos and Enrique talking about all of the great adventures they had in Minnesota up until this very moment that they saw each other again.


	3. Carlos And Enrique's PastKendall

"Do you remember the time when you crushed Mom's zinnias and she blamed me for it?" Enrique asked, rolling his eyes at his older brother. Everyone was currently back at apartment 2J. "Hey, it's not my fault we look exactly alike." Carlos stated, holding up his hands in defense. "True. She should've known, though. You're the only one who would've crushed them, when she specifically told the both of us to not go near them, unless we want to get punished." Enrique said, his voice high and mocking towards the end. "Remember when Logan was helping me study for the big history test, and we somehow ended up smashing a hole in the living room wall?" Carlos asked, smiling slightly at the memory. "Yup, and I also remember the time when we went to that amusement park, and Mom made us act like twins so we could get in for free." Enrique pointed out. "What's wrong with that?" James asked, obviously confused. "She made us dress up like girls. Classic." Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "I also remember when you told everyone at school that I was a girl, including Katie." Enrique said, smiling softly in the brunette's direction. "I remember that, and I ended up being the only one to realize you were a guy." Katie said, laughing slightly. "Yup. And we've been best friends ever since." Enrique said, high-fiving Katie. "How is your mother?" Mrs. Knight asked, tilting her head at Enrique. "She's good. By the way, Logan, Mom says thanks for the e-mails." Enrique said, nodding his head as if he just remembered. "You sent my Mom e-mails?" Carlos demanded, jumping up from his spot on the living room floor. "Someone had to tell her what you were up to. And since you wouldn't, I figured I should." Logan said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Of course, it didn't feel that way to Carlos. "Oh, and, Logan, your Mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to e-mail her like you e-mail Mom." Enrique said, shrugging his shoulders. "Since you e-mailed my Mom, I'll e-mail your Mom for you, Logie." Carlos said, a devilish smile on his lips. "No thanks. I'd rather do it. 'Cause, knowing you, you'll twist my words around and make it sound like I started everything bad that's happened to us since we've been here." Logan said, shaking his head slightly. "That is a very Carlos-like thing to do." Enrique said, laughing slightly at his brother's reaction. Logan laughed with him. Katie started to smile, but frowned when she saw her big brother's face. He didn't look very happy with the fact that his best friend's younger brother was laughing with his other best friend. _I can't believe they think he's so innocent. He obviously isn't. _Kendall thought, rolling his eyes slightly. "Kendall, are you mad at me?" A small voice broke Kendall out of his thoughts. "What?" Kendall asked, looking at Katie. She shook her head, then tilted her head in the direction of Enrique. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Enrique asked again when Kendall's eyes had landed on him. Kendall's eyes just widened. He didn't dare say anything. "Because if I did something to insult you in any way, I'll stop whatever it is. I just want to get along with you." Enrique said, a small smile beginning to graze his face. Kendall looked at Logan, who gave him a pointed look. Kendall, shaking his head, stood up and walked to his bedroom, where he slammed the door. Everyone in the living room jumped when they heard the sound. "I'd better go talk to him." Logan grumbled, standing up and following Kendall into their shared bedroom. Enrique's head was bent down, which obviously meant that he was upset that he had offended Kendall in a way he didn't even know. "You didn't do anything wrong." He heard a voice whisper in his ear. Enrique lifted his head, the blue of his eyes meeting the brown of his best friend. Katie. _You are the whole reason I came here. _Enrique thought, giving Katie a small smile. She smiled back, touching his hand in a friendly way. _That's all we'll ever be. _Enrique thought bitterly, fighting to keep the smile on his face. Carlos gave him the famous big brother You-can't-hide-anything-from-me look. Enrique rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious attempt to cheer him up. He can't cheer up. Not when his best friend who he's secretly in love with will only be his best friend. Also not when his best friend's older brother wants nothing to do with him, and he doesn't even know what he did wrong. "You didn't do anything to Kendall, he's just over-protective." James said, standing up. "I think he's _too _over-protective, sometimes." Carlos said, shaking his head slightly while smiling at his larger brunette friend. "You can say that again." Katie grumbled. "I don't need to. I just said it." Carlos said, obviously hoping to get a smile out of everyone. It worked. Everyone in the room, even Enrique, gave Carlos a small smile at best. "I just can't help but feel like Kendall's mad at me because of something I did. I never wanted to make anyone angry, least of all Kendall." Enrique said, shaking his head sadly. "Enrique, sweetheart, I promise you didn't do anything wrong. Kendall, being the leader/over-protective big brother that he is, will get over whatever's going on with him at the moment and be back to his helpful, cheerful, happy, self once again." Mrs. Knight said, smiling softly. "I think I'm going to go take a walk." Katie said, hanging her head and walking out the front door of apartment 2J. Enrique hung his head again.


	4. Katie's Lost In California

Katie was walking around California for a little while. _Why did things have to go so wrong? Why can't I just admit my feelings to him so I can know if he feels the same way? _She asked herself repeatedly, trying hard to stay on the sidewalk and not stumble into the road. That's hard to do when your a twelve-year-old girl who's brother is in a band, has a crush on your best friend, and that same brother and best friend got into an "argument" over you. Technically it was a one-sided argument, but it was still an argument just the same. _I can't believe Kendall would do this to me. Especially when he knows how much I care about Enrique. He's my best friend, and crush for crying out loud! _Katie thought, her hands clenched into two fists at her sides. "I never expected anyone to do that, least of all Kendall, my own Big Brother." Katie said aloud. She didn't care if people thought she was crazy for talking to herself. She needed to tell someone, and, everyone she would normally talk to were back at the Palm Woods, probably all worried sick about her. _Well, they should be. Especially Kendall._ Katie thought, as tears threatened to spill. "Great. Now anyone who comes up to me will think that I'm crazy and a baby. Could this day get any worse?" Katie said, just as thunder could be heard overhead. "Great. Now its going to storm, I'm stuck who knows where, while everyone else is back at the apartment warm, dry, and, probably guilty and worried sick. Ok, Kendall will probably be the only guilty one when he finds out that I'm nowhere in sight. Everyone else would probably be worried. Especially..." Katie said, trailing off at the end. Did she dare voice the person out loud that she's thinking of? No. Its too soon. She decided, and kept walking. _If I walk fast then maybe I won't get caught in the rain, even though I'd be better off if I did get caught in the rain. _Katie thought, starting to run. That was when she forgot she was wearing heels. She slipped, and fell on the ground. "Ow. Of all the days to wear heels." Katie said, looking around instead of down at her bruised knee. _What would Logan do in a situation like this? _Katie thought. _Figure things out. _She finally realized. "Figure things out. Find something that I reailze. That should be able to help me get back home. Or, at least start to get me back home." Katie said, and then she realized: none of her surroundings seemed familiar. For some reason, she kept thinking that she was seeing Roque Records everywhere she turned. _That's impossible. There's only _one _Roque Records, but, where is it? _Katie thought, looking around. She kept thinking she was seeing Gustavo and Kelly everywhere. _Wait. I actually miss Gustavo? That's weird. _Katie thought, as she once again kept walking. She felt herself starting to limp. "That's right. I never checked my knee to see how bad the cut is. Once again, I'm going to have to thank Logan as soon as I get home." Katie said, smiling as she looked at her knee. The cut didn't look too deep. "I can probably make it until I get home without a band-aid." Katie said, looking around once again. This time, for some reason, she thought she saw Logan and Carlos. "Why would they be looking for me? I'm just a dumb little girl who ran away from her problems instead of facing them like her mother and brother had taught her to do." Katie grumbled, once again fighting back tears. "Calm down, Katie. Your not helping anyone by getting upset." Katie told herself. She took deep, calming breaths and started walking again._ Why is it that I keep thinking that I'm seeing everyone that I care about?_ Katie asked herself in her mind. "Maybe because I feel betrayed by them, and hurt, yet, they're the only people that I have. That must be it." She said, smiling. Katie smiled, and then fell again. _Stupid heels! _She thought angrily. "I need to calm down. I need to think things out. Well, then again, I'm nothing like any of the guys. I'm not logical like Logan. I'm not concerned about my hair like James. I'm not as crazy as Carlos. And I'm certainly not a leader like Kendall, my own Big Brother, who ended up betraying me because of my best friend!" Katie said, her hands still balled up in fists. _Getting mad at Kendall is not going to help me get back home. _Katie realized, stopping dead in her tracks. "Then again, this is his fault in the first place, so, I shouldn't care if I'm angry with him, right?" Katie said, rolling her eyes at how complicated her life has become. She walked down a few unfamiliar streets, when she saw it: a sign for the Palm Woods Hotel. "I can finally go home." Katie whispered to herself, walking toward the sign. She pushed open the door, adrenaline kicking in. She took the stairs to apartment 2J, since the elevator would take to long. As soon as she got to 2J, Katie took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "I'm home!" Katie called. Everyone crowded around her, screaming her name. Even Kendall was there. "Katie, your leg!" Logan exclaimed. "By the way, Logan, thanks." Katie said, smiling. "For what?" Logan asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be home. I stopped and figured things out. I examined the cut I got. All thanks to you." Katie said, wrapping an even more confused Logan into a hug. Katie smiled to herself. She was finally home.


	5. Enrique Loves Katie

Katie was sitting by the pool at six o' clock in the morning. She wasn't as upset as she was before, but, she couldn't help but think that Kendall could be a little more considerate. Enrique has been her best friend since she was seven. And now that she likes him as more than a friend, Kendall all of a sudden has a problem with him? Katie doesn't get that. Its making Enrique depressed, because he thinks that he keeps doing things that make Kendall angry with him, when, in reality, this is all Kendall's fault. Katie didn't know what she was going to do, all she knew was that she would find one way to come up with a plan to make Kendall not hate Enrique as much. Her birthday was coming up soon, and she wanted so badly for there not to be any friction at her thirteenth birthday party. Why couldn't Kendall just get along with him? She got along with his friends just fine. Katie was still sitting there, thinking about how to make her brother not hate her best friend. Katie saw a shock of blonde hair, and someone came over to her. "Go away, Kendall. I don't want to talk to you." Katie grumbled, her eyes closed. "Um, it's not Kendall." A voice that Katie knew too well said, shyly. Katie's eyes opened to meet blue. "Hey! Sorry, I thought you were Kendall, 'cause of the hair and everything." She said, smiling shyly. "Don't worry about it." Enrique assured her. "Do you want to sit?" Katie asked, gesturing to the lounge chair beside her. "Sure." Enrique agreed, sliding into the chair. They both sat in silence, watching the stars. "I see why you like this place so much." Enrique breathed, turning his head to look at Katie. "Yeah, the view of the stars are much better here than they are in Minnesota." Katie said, her gaze still focused on the sky. "Can I ask you something?" Enrique asked, absent-mindedly. "You just did, but, sure." Katie said, giggling slightly. "Does your brother hate me or something?" Enrique asked, his gaze fixed on Katie's brown hair. "What do you mean?" Katie asked, tilting her head at him. "I mean, well, did I do something to him to make him mad?" Enrique asked, his gaze finally setting on her pale face. "Well, since Kendall's my big brother, and the man in the Knight family, he just doesn't want me to grow up. And I get that, I really do, its just...different." Katie said, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard for him because your going to be thirteen-years-old soon. Only a couple more years until we both get to college. Katie, I don't want to lose you." Enrique said, his gaze now once again on her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't want to lose you, either. I mean, you're the first real friend I have. You have been my first real friend since I was seven-years-old." Katie said, her eyes mesmerised by his cool blue ones. "Well, than, Katie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, sometime?" Enrique asked quietly, as if Kendall was spying on them and would automatically say no for her. "Sure, I'd like that. And, you do realize the guys are in a boyband and don't work at the grocery store, right?" Katie said, laughing slightly. "I kind of figured. Carlos has always been a bad liar." Enrique said, laughing along with Katie. "So, other than the fact that my brother's being a jerk, and you just asked me out, how are you liking California so far?" Katie asked, as he held his arms out to her. Rolling her eyes, Katie slid into his arms, waiting patiently for his answer. "Well, besides being an actor, I actually came here because I wanted to see..." Enrique started, trailing off. "See?" Katie asked, silently begging him to continue. "I wanted to see...you." Enrique finished, smiling softly down at the smaller girl before him. "Really? You wanted to see me?" Katie asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Yup. I wanted to see you, Katie. My parents asked me what I wanted to see while I was here, and I told them that I wanted to see you." Enrique explained, his breath caught in throat. "Gosh, I've missed you." Katie breathed, trying to keep her voice even. "Missed you, too, Kate." Enrique said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad your here. I barely had anyone here before you came." Katie said, rubbing a hand against his cheek. "So, when do you think we can go on that date?" Enrique asked, giving Katie a small smirk. "Tonight, maybe? If that's ok with you?" Katie asked, tilting her head at him. "That's fine with me. I'm sure your Mom wouldn't object to it, either." Enrique said, chuckling slightly. "I doubt she would. Kendall might, but she wouldn't." Katie said, trying not to blush. "Carlos might object to it, too, but, they'll get over it." Enrique said, giving Katie's cheek a light peck. "You know what I don't get?" Katie asked, her gaze shifted on his bright, blonde hair. "What don't you get?" Enrique asked, avoiding her gaze. "I don't get that, back home, you could've had any girl at school, yet you chose a girl who lives so far away you have to pay money to use a landline." Katie said, her voice cracking slightly at the end. "Do you want to know why I picked that same girl? Why I picked you?" Enrique asked, tilting Katie's chin up so she was looking at his eyes. Katie, speachless, nodded. "I picked you because you are the only girl who realized who I was. Katie, you brought out the real me." Enrique said, his eyes fluttering shut.


	6. Kendall's Anger Gets The Best Of Him?

Kendall woke up at six o' clock in the morning to check up on his sister to see if she was still mad at him or not. Sure, its six o'clock, and no kid or teenager in their right mind would be up this early (besides Logan) which is why Kendall decided now would be a good a time as any to talk to his little sister. He knocked on the door, and waited. He thought he heard Katie laughing, but, he wasn't entirely sure. "Hey baby sis..." Kendall softly called, easing open the door. He thought Katie was in her bed, since she had covered a pillow with her blanket to make it look like she was sleeping if someone came to check on her. This time Kendall was definitely sure he heard Katie laughing, and he didn't think it was coming from her bed. He pulled off the blankets, and, what did he see? No Katie. _Where could she have gone? She couldn't have run away again, because we would've heard the front door squeak open and then ease shut, and I'm pretty sure I heard her laughing. _Kendall thought, shaking his head slightly. Now he was feeling a different emotion that he isn't very use to feeling. Actually, that's not true. He has been feeling this emotion ever since Enrique came to California in the first place. The emotion? You guessed it, anger. Kendall was angry, and he had no clue as to why. And then he heard it: a male's laugh. Not just any male, either. A twelve-year-old male. There was only one twelve-year-old male that Kendall knew. And it was the same male that he despised. The male? Enrique. _This can't be happening. Katie can't possibly be with him this early in the morning. _Kendall thought, walking over to the window. There, in plain sight, by the pool, sat Katie. Kendall was fine with that. When he looked again, he saw one person that he never wanted to hear of, speak of, or even look at again. Enrique. With Katie. His baby sister._ I wonder if Carlos knows that they're out there. _Kendall thought, when he heard a thud come from Carlos and James' room. _Then again...maybe not. _Kendall thought, his anger once again getting the better of him. Kendall knew he should talk to the one other person, besides his mother, that could get him to calm down. Logan. _But he probably isn't even up. And NO ONE has ever woken Logan up this early in the morning for something, Logan would think, was stupid. Then again, instead of letting my anger build up until I can no longer control it, I should probably talk to him. _Kendall thought, making his way back to his bedroom. He eased open the door...and was surprised to find Logan on his bed, a worried expression on his face. "Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, coming over to him. Logan visibly jumped...but didn't scream. He knew not to, considering it was six-fifteen in the morning. "Kendall, I was worried sick! I heard you leave, figuring you would be back in the few minutes and had gone to the bathroom. That was when I realized: we have a bathroom right in our bedroom! Then I got worried when you didn't come back. I didn't know what happened, I...was too afraid of what I would see to actually go check." Logan admitted, his eyes cast downward. "I didn't mean to worry you, I...just...had to see Katie. And when I went in there, she wasn't in her room. I looked out of her bedroom window, and saw her sitting by the pool at six o' clock in the morning, with Enrique. I started to get really angry, and decided I should talk to you about it before my anger gets to the point that I can't control it. I swear I didn't mean to worry you." Kendall said, saying the last part quickly in case, somehow, Logan didn't hear him say he didn't mean to worry him at the beginning of his, well, rant. "Its ok, Kendall. Your not going to like this...but, you really need to hear it." Logan paused, choosing his words carefully. With his eyes, Kendall silently begged Logan to continue. "Well, Kendall, you, um...need to let Katie grow up. In only a few days, she's going to be twelve. She's going to grow up whether you want her to or not. SO, its better that you let her grow up now. Before its too late and she ends up hating you, Kendall." Logan pleaded, his eyes showing worry in them once again. "I'll try. But, only if you'll help me, Logan." Kendall said, his voice much quieter so she didn't wake anyone up. "Why do you want my help?" Logan asked, his head tilted a little. "Because I have a feeling you'll be the only one to control me when I get angry." Kendall said, chuckling slightly. Logan blushed a little at his friend's words. "I think I can help with that." Logan finally agreed, smiling. "Good. 'Cause, I don't really want to chase Katie's best friend/...boyfriend...away." Kendall said, choking when he said "boyfriend." "Well, that's a step up for you, Kendall. Even if it did take you a while to say "boyfriend", you still said it and didn't get angry." Logan pointed out, smiling at his best friend's accomplishment. Hey, maybe it was a small accomplishment...but it was still an accomplishment for Kendall. Especially because of how much he couldn't really stand Enrique. "Kendall...I think we should go to bed." Logan said, smiling more and more each passing second. "Yeah, maybe we should." Kendall said, falling asleep right on the bed.


	7. Katie's THirteenth Birthday!

Katie Knight woke up with a start. She looked at the clock by her bed and noticed that her alarm was going off. It was three o' clock in the morning on June 21st. _I made it! I'm FINALLY thirteen! _Katie thought with a smile. The best part? She had her brother, his friends (who she considered as her brothers), her mom, and, most important, her best friend/boyfriend all there to celebrate with her. That's right, boyfriend. Enrique Garcia and Katie Knight are officially dating. I bet you're wondering about Kendall? Well, he still doesn't like Enrique that much, but, with Logan's help (and since Enrique is Katie's boyfriend, and all) Kendall learned to deal with his anger, but not let it control his life. Katie didn't have a Dad, but, she was used to it. She hasn't really met her Dad, since he died when she was born. For Katie, that's the only bad part about her birthday. Her birthday was the same day, at the exact same time that she was born, that her Dad had died. She wished that wasn't true, believe me, but, he's been gone for thirteen years, and, when Katie was about six or seven, she realized that he wasn't coming back. He really was gone. Kendall (sadly) has gone out of his way to be the best Big Brother, but, also be exactly like a Dad to her. He looked out for her, and, sometimes, like any other teenager trying to act like a Dad, be a Big Brother, and be in a boy band at the same time, he gets angry. Oh, boy, does he get angry. He even gets angry if Katie's one-minute late coming home before curfew (which he has done several times) when their mother doesn't even blink an eye at it half of the time, especially on her birthday, the saddest day of her year. That is the one thing Katie doesn't understand. Kendall, other than Enrique, knows the most that Katie feels bad every year because she thinks that her Dad dying was her fault, even thought everyone (most likely Logan) tells her otherwise every day. Katie closed her eyes once again, deciding that now would be the best option of sleep. A few hours later, after a dream about her father (who awkwardly in her mind looks exactly like Kendall), Katie woke up to the sound of, what else? Boys shouting. "What's going on?" Katie asked, rubbing her eyes, when she walked into the kitchen. "Carlos and Logan are arguing again." Enrique whispered, rolling his eyes. "Of course they are." Katie whispered back, giggling slightly. She sat down in-between her brother and boyfriend, just in case Kendall decided to pick a fight with Enrique. "Why are you guys arguing anyway?" James asked, pretty much yelling at the Latino and genius that he calls his friends. "Logan says that watching stars is more interesting than watching hockey, which I obviously disagree about." Carlos said, glaring at Logan. "I said that they were more interesting in my opinion, not that you would listen to what I have to say anyway." Logan snapped, rolling his eyes at the Latino. "I actually think that Logan's right, for some awkward reason." Katie said, shuddering slightly. Enrique put an arm around her. "That would be because your body is changing, sweetie." Mrs. Knight explained, trying to hide a smile and failing at the same time. "What do you mean my body is changing, in the non-gross way?" Katie asked, tilting her head at Logan. "Well, when you were a pre-teen, you were a tom boy, always into hockey. Now that you're a teenager, you'd rather look at stars then watch people beat each other up for a piece of plastic with sticks." Logan explained, directing his last comment to Carlos. Enrique and Katie shared a "are they serious?" look with their eyes. Mrs. Knight, seeing the twelve-year-old boy and newly thirteen-year-old girl sharing a look, rolled her eyes in response. Most of the time, Enrique and Katie seemed like they were the oldests out of the six children. "Logan, you coming?" Kendall asked, standing up. "Sure." Logan replied, nodding. "Wait, where are you two going?" Mrs. Knight asked, hands on her hips. Lgogan looked at Kendall questioningly. "Go ahead, tell her." Kendall said, grabbing the car keys. "This is another way to help Kendall deal with his anger." Logan explained, smiling as they headed out the door. "What do you think they're _REALLY _up to?" Carlos asked, tilting his head at James. "I don't know." James said, shrugging. "No seas tan idiota, Carlos." Enrique mumbled, causing Katie to laugh. Carlos glared at him. "Tu el hablar el salir con una chica que es major que tu." Carlos shot back. "Por solo un ano!" Enrique exclaimed. "Seguro." Carlos said, drawing out the word. "Deja katie fuera de este!" Enrique exclaimed, as Carlos walked otu the door with James. "Por la forma en que en que empezaste." Carlos said, poking his head back into the room. "Solo tiene que ir pasar el rato con james ya." Enrique said, throwing a pancake at Carlos before the door shut. "What did you just say to him?" Katie asked, when the older teens had left. "No se preocupe." Enrique said, waving a hand. "What?" Katie demanded, slightly shocked. "Sorry. I said, don't worry about it." Enrique said. All of a sudden, he got an idea. "Feliz cumpleanos katie, te quiero." Enrique said, taking her hand. "You do realize I don't speak Spanish, right?" Katie asked, tilting her head at him. "Oh. I said, Happy birthday Katie, I love you." Enrique said, smiling slightly. "Gracias te quiero demasiado." Katie said, without even pausing. "How did you...?" Enrique started. "Ok. SO, maybe I know a little Spanish." Katie said, as Enrique kissed her cheek.


End file.
